Moryl
"I'm not scared, i'm informed." Moryl is Corvus' adopted demigod son. He also, despite the claims of his father, looks nearly identical to Corvus. You can find him in the many forests across Forengard, where he spends most of his time. He has trouble trusting beings that are immortal. Appearance Moryl is a petite (4'11) boy with features that tread the line between brooding and cute. His skin and hair are both snow white, with certient strands ending in a monotone gray, which could clue into his origins. His head is donned with a pair of horns that curve backwards like that of a sheep or ram, they are -- according to Moryl himself -- very sensitive. The feature that attracts the most ire is his soft, velveteen tail, also rather sensitive and also cause of his nicknames. His irises are red, pupils black, and sclera white. His clothing choice varies greatly, but he can be most often seen wearing a school uniform with a long collar. He's also fond of hoodies. Personality While not as cynical or thoughtful as his father, Sheep has the same lack of social skills as Corvus but doesn't mind it as much. He's willing to discuss his interests (and disinterests) but has trouble communicating his emotion. In general, he feels more comfortable alone than in company with others. He has a tendency to be either hyperaware or completely unaware of his surroundings at any given time. More strangely, he spends lengths of time speaking to himself, or so it may seem. Fluffy would have you think he's talking with beings from Corvus' domain, The Fade. To some, the entities he claims to talk to are visible. Whether or not they can be seen, many may view this particular quirk as a deterrent. Another large part of his headspace is focused on the things that he's fearful of, mostly gods. He sees god's immortality and agelessness coupled with infinite power as good reason for them to completely lack a moral compass. The abundance of gods that spend their time killing mortals has only reassured his fear. Physical contact is paralyzing, even if he permits it. Powers Being a demigod, Moryl has a small arsenal of anomalous abilities that he uses commonly, most of which are derived from his connections to Corvus and The Fade. * Beta Reality Alteration - Through physical contact, Sheep can alter the state and traits of any (nonliving, excluding himself) thing. This ability in particular is rather draining to use excessively. * Somnambulist Projection - Anything that is capable of dreaming that falls asleep around Moryl is subject to his main ability, to project himself into and control the dreamstate of others. * Fade Transport - Anyone or anything making physical contact with Moryl is liable to be teleported to The Fade at his will. In general, he cannot and will not remain for more than a few minutes. * Somniferous Touch - If Fluffy touches something that is capable of falling asleep, he can choose to put them to sleep. For this to work, they must already be tired. Background Not much is known of where Moryl came from. It's relatively easy to compare Corvus and Moryl and say that they're related by blood, but both parties are unsure of the fact. Benjamin discovered Moryl as a child at the bottom of the Ravenholm Family Crypt near the Primordial Fade Rift and was adopted by Corvus. Followers A strange phenomenon among demigods, Fluffy has a group of his own "followers" who operate more as a cult or group of stalkers. They have no particular name but dress with the Ravenholm Family crest, Moryl is terrified of them, as they've tried more than once to kidnap him. Relationships Corvus Being Moryl's only caretaker, he feels that Corvus is respectable enough, but Moryl still fears his father's intimidating presence. Benjamin Moryl likes Benjamin, his outward personality is tactful as to not make Sheep uncomfortable. Radiance Scary, super scary, absolutely terrifying. The image of all of Fluffy's fears. Marx They've never met in person, but he's observed Marx's quirks before. He's repulsed by her love of violence and is one of the main reasons he fears gods. Miscellaneous mmmmm not much here ill probably add some soon maybe who knows?? Trivia more maybe soon also possibly?Category:Oc Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Work in progress